Book 5 Chapter 05. The Arena
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Prison' "A prison cell not be holdin' Cap'n Jack for long!" Jack fumes as he eyes every nook and cranny of the room. :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "And where will you go?" Answers Rima. "The magics of the Andarans allow us to breath in their world, but it's only their hospitality that allows us more than a watery grave." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Rima's right. We need to hear them out - see what purpose our capture has as well as the whereabouts of any others who might yet survive." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As Jack grumpily agrees, a handful of Andaran guards glide into view. "Time to find out why we were invited to this party." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Gladiators' The Andarans lead you through a maze of tunnels until you hear the murmurs of a large crowd ahead. Forced through one final gate, you emerge onto the floor of a massive arena. :TRAVEL: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 95 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The same commanding female voice from the deck of the ship draws your attention to an ornate box. "Strangers! We welcome you to the great Andaran arena." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 95 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "If you prove your worthiness, you may yet return to your world. First, a test!" As the queen finishes, a hidden panel on the ground in front of you opens to reveal a secret compartment with your gear. :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 95 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% No sooner have you and your comrades equipped yourselves than a gate opens and several armed Andarans emerge. "Let the games begin!" :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 95 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The Andarans spread out keeping their backs to the arena wall before diving in to attack - their moves as fluid as fish hunting in the surf. :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 95 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Shalah' Captain Jack quickly demonstrates he is much more than a sea captain as he joins you, Fenn and Rima to form a rough circle keeping the Andarans at bay. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You manage to avoid their eerily swift attacks and counter just as quickly to inflict wounds that would normally be lethal. The Andarans, however, are somehow able to withstand your attacks. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The crowd's cheers fade as more of the Andarans fall until only the sound of battle can be heard. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Enough!" The queen rises from her seat. "You have fared well, strangers. Let us see how you do against our champion. Shalah!" :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Another gate opens allowing a statuesque Andaran to enter the arena. Her glowing harpoons and mesmerizing gaze would be truly beautiful if she weren't trying to kill you and your friends. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 96 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Arena' The heroine of the Andarans seems to be everywhere at once. You haven't seen such swift, graceful movement since the Fae back in the Outereaches. As you fend off Shalah's whirling staff, Rima slices through the Andaran's thin armor and into her side. The warrior drops one of her weapons to clutch at the wound. "Well done, strangers. Victory is yours. I have but one last opponent for you to face in the arena. The Kraken!" Chapter 4 - Book 5 - Chapter 6 Category:Quest Category:Book 5